In keeping pace with the continuing advances in deep brain stimulation techniques, neurostimulation systems are becoming increasingly more complex as they incorporate more advanced functionalities. One such functionality is real-time feedback of the patient's response to the deep brain stimulation. For example, a neurostimulation system might use a pulse generator and lead assembly to deliver electrical pulses to the brain, and additionally, an electroencephalogram (EEG) apparatus to monitor the resulting brain activity, which would be provided as feedback to the neurostimulation system. However, the neurostimulation system and the EEG apparatus are separate units that reside on different platforms. With the increasing number of advanced functionalities that are being added to neurostimulation systems, there is a need for an alternate platform to support these multiple modalities.